The Joys of Back Up Copies
by Rivulet027
Summary: Syd and Z both discover that they agree there are benefits to having special powers. Syd/Z, established relationship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

A/N: Thank you to angel_negra for her help. This was written for ryuutchi for the Power Rangers Femslash Ficathon

The Joys of Back-Up Copies:

Syd drifted drowsily snuggled safely in Z's arms. She sighed happily. A frown marred her face as a short sound interrupted their peace.

"Sorry Princess," Z whispered before kissing Syd's neck and reaching for her morpher, "Z here. Can't it wait Sky?...I see…On my way."

"No," Syd protested, "I was half asleep!"

Z pressed a kiss to the back of Syd's neck and told her, "Relax."

Relax was good advice, Z thought as she debated what she was going to do. She wanted to stay in bed wrapped around Syd. Sky was right though, the two of them had cleaning duty. It would be easy to make a clone of herself so she could do both, but with every other relationship she'd had she'd been rejected after she'd used her powers in the bedroom. Anyone she had dated had known she could make clones of herself and seemed accepting, but once she used a clone so she could stay with them and accomplish another task she'd always lost the relationship. While she didn't believe Syd would reject her, given that they both had powers, being teammates and girlfriends would be made awkward if Syd did.

"What did Sky want?" Syd demanded.

"Cleaning. He and I are scheduled for it."

Z could feel Syd's immediately tense, there was no way to please both of them unless she took the risk and if she didn't take the risk then she would always wonder. Syd couldn't reject her, Z told herself, not when they'd become so close in the last few months, not when she spent all her nights in Syd's bed and her own had become a shelf for Syd's enormous stuffed animal collection. Z breathed Syd in and closed her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere and Syd was right to protest, there'd been two attacks that day and they deserved the rest. Trust Sky to want to make sure they finished their extra duties as well. Decision made Z cloned herself.

"But…but…" Syd cut off as a finger bopped her on the nose. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at Z. She blinked as she registered she was still being held. She grinned as the Z standing over her gave her a kiss goodbye before going to help Sky. Syd wet her lips thinking about how much longer she wanted that kiss to be before she turned in Z's arms, "Does this mean I get snuggles whenever I want them?"

Z relaxed into the peace of knowing she was finally in a relationship where she was accepted. She'd had Jack with her as long as she could remember, but he'd always been her brother and she'd always been more romantically inclined towards women. She'd also always thought she was meant for more than what her life had given her and now she had it. She finally had a purpose bigger than herself in being a power ranger. She finally had clues to her past and was just waiting for Jack to be strong with her and ask Cruger or get Bridge to hack into the system for them if their commander wouldn't talk. She also finally had her own princess. Z opened her eyes with a smirk, "If you got them all the time then you wouldn't appreciated them anymore."

"I would too!" Syd pouted at her, "I'm appreciating it now."

The put upon look on Syd's face made Z grin.

"Are you?" Z teased.

"Oh," Syd huffed, before she narrowed her eyes and shook her curls. She shoved Z onto her back and Z went laugh. Syd straddled Z's stomach and teased, "I don't think you appreciate cuddling with me."

"I don't?"

"No, you don't," Syd said airily as she pulled off her uniform jacket and tossed it on the floor, "I was going to suggest less clothes with our more cuddling…"

"Just cuddling?" Z smirked as she took hold of Syd's hands and squeezed.

"Well, it occurred to me that we've never tried anything with our powers and you know how good I am with my hands," Syd teased.

Z's wet her lips as she tried to keep her brain from skittering in a million different directions with that statement.

"And I have quite the imagination," Syd finished, "And then there are your powers to consider…"

Z pulled Syd into a kiss. Syd kissed her back eagerly, unclasping Z's uniform top as she did so. Z parted long enough to take the jacket off. She reached for Syd's shirt and Syd grabbed her hands. Z frown. Syd pouted, "I didn't want to get up. I was safe and warm and comfortable and then…"

"You pushed me onto my back!"

"Yes, but I still owe you a back massage," Syd reminded with faux innocence.

Z dropped back onto their bed with a grin, "I'm hapless against your massages."

"I know," Syd smiled, "Except this time I can use my powers and it'll be even better. It's nice to know I can do that, most people just freak out and tell me to be normal."

"I know right!"

"It's like they're okay with it, but only if it's out of sight and they don't have to think about it," Syd pouted.

"Honey, I've dealt with the same thing," Z commiserated.

"But now…" Syd smirked, "Now I get to give you the back massage I've always wanted to give."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to seduce me afterwards?" Z teased.

"During," Syd promised.

Z grinned and pulled Syd into a kiss, content and for the first time realizing that she'd finally found her home.


End file.
